parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Movie)
Godzilla (ゴジラ?, Gojira) is a giant prehistoric amphibious reptilian monster created by Toho that first appeared in the 1954 Godzilla film, Gojira. Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. In the Japanese films, Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates, generally shaped like maple leaves, though there are some designs whose traits may differ. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosaurus rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Personality Godzilla, in the original film, the Heisei era, some of the Millennium era, and Godzilla 2014, is an animal with semi-sapience that stumbles upon human civilization without any malicious intent, only destroying man-made structures or obstacles like buildings when the humans provoke him, or, when dead-set on arriving at a certain location. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Godzilla is a malicious entity created from the restless souls of the dead from World War II. As the Godzilla series continued into the 60's and 70's, the terrifying monster developed as a character, and has since become a savior of the Earth, saving the world from other monsters like King Ghidorah, the Showa MechaGodzilla, Biollante, and Monster X, alone or alongside other monsters like Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra. According to Mothra's Shobijin's translation of Mothra, Rodan and Godzilla's conversation in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Godzilla only "hates humans because they hate him." In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla's behaviour seems to be that of a territorial animal. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attacks or plows through ships at sea simply because they were there. In fact, with larger ships like Aircraft Carriers, he dove down under them. He also didn't attack military vehicles unless he was attacked first, and even then goes out of his way to avoid fighting back. Godzilla also seemed to have some awareness for human life, such as he saved Ford from the female M.U.T.O.. He also didn't seem to mind large ships following along side him. Additionally, Godzilla puts himself in the direct fire to shield humans several times over the course of the film from both the M.U.T.O.s and stray military fire. The reason why Godzilla didn't just dive again when the navy and army panicked and fired on him was to shield the humans on the bridge, though missiles hitting his gills made him to involuntarily plow through the Golden Gate Bridge. After defeating both M.U.T.O.s, he leaves the humans alone without any more conflict. Godzilla (Movie) Played as Buster in Dr. Seuss Story 2 He Is A Dachshund Godzilla (Movie) Played as Glut The Shark in The Little Mer Kim Wu He Is A Shark Godzilla (Movie) Played as Gorilla in Kitana (Dumbo) He is A Gorilla in The Cage In The Parade Scene Godzilla (Movie) Played as Hawk in Peppa Pig, Maya, and Rukia (Rango) He is A Hawk Godzilla (Movie) Played as Drago's Bewilderbeast in How to Train Your Dinosaur 2 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) Godzilla (Movie) Played as Gurken in Gumball (Chowder) Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ultimate Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper